International Sekai Institute
by hikarugirl
Summary: Hikaru y Zuriñe, chicas completamente distintas, cruzan sus caminos cuando ambas coinciden en un particular instituto, el cual reune estudiantes de diferentes dimensiones. Junto a ellas, ¿quiénes más viviran sus locuras?
1. Eventos inesperados Parte I

**Historia hecha junto con Roronoa Zuriñe ^^. Esperamos les guste y divierta. No es nada muy normal, así que predispónganse a la locura. Dejen reviews! ^^**

* * *

No es que sea una niña tímida, aunque tal vez deba admitir que sí un tanto cobarde. No, olviden eso... Soy las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Mas no de una forma exagerada... Bueno, en realidad depende la circunstancia.

Mi nombre es Hikaru. Así a secas. No, no tengo apellido, pero tampoco es que necesite uno. Verán, el lugar del que vengo no es como el tuyo, sea quien sea que esté leyendo esto. Porque mi mundo es único. ¿Sabes de donde viene la luz esa que te roda, que te permite ver y te da calor? De mi reino. De Terrasvyet, el reino de la Luz. Y yo soy su princesa... su única princesa y máxima gobernante. No tengo padres... Al menos no lo que tú de seguro consideras "padres", ni tampoco familia. Yo vengo de la Luz, y pertenezco a ella. Soy una mera personificación de toda esa gran energía cósmica. ¿Qué si tengo poderes? ¡Claro que los tengo! ¿Quién no?

Aunque, por supuesto, yo no puedo encargarme de todo Terrasvyet por mi propia cuenta. Junto a mi trabajan muchas personas... ah, y no puedo olvidarme de los aldeanos que se asentaron a vivir en los alrededores de mi palacio –personas un tanto chismosas, si me dejan opinar, pero amables al fin y al cabo. Dentro del castillo donde trabajo todos los días, también residen mis guardaespaldas, secretarios, consejeros, médicos, abogados, chefs, asistentes, sastres... y muchos más. Para presentárselos a todos, tardaría una vida entera, por lo que simplemente mencionaré a aquellos más cercanos y con los que trato día a día.

Edward Elric es mi primer guardaespaldas. Su poder característico es la alquimia, y puede crear lo que sea que surque su loca imaginación a partir de cualquier cosa. Tiene un brazo de metal, y a veces me golpea la cabeza con él sólo para sacarme un puchero. Es un cabezota, terco y orgulloso... pero aun así lo quiero. Fue el primero en encargarse de mi guardia personal, así que con él viví demasiadas cosas. También tiene una novia, Winry, y me encanta molestarlo con ella, ya que cuando lo hago se pone sumamente colorado y gruñón.

Hiei Jaganshi es el segundo guardaespaldas. Es el más bajo en estatura de todos y, por consiguiente, el más rápido. Pelea de maravillas, y, aunque sabe de un par de ataques a base de energía espiritual (también llamada chakra, ki o reiatsu), su especialidad es la katana. Puede rebanar lo que sea en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, reduciéndolo a polvo. Él, a diferencia de Edward, que es un humano de la dimensión H4-G en el mapa del Universo, es un demonio. Uno de una casta bastante importante, aunque prefiere mantenerse en las sombras. Su novia es igual: Hyouko y Hiei escaparon de la ajetreada vida noble y se vinieron a Terrasvyet. Ambos me cayeron bien de inmediato, debo confesar.

El siguiente en la lista es uno de mis preferidos (pero no le digan a los demás que dije eso). Sabaku no Gaara es un ninja, shinobi, de la Arena. Proviene de una aldea llamada Sunagakure, y es un humano de la dimensión H6-D. Su pelo, rojo intenso, me encanta, y una singularidad suya es que lleva en la frente un tatuaje con el kanji "ai". Al luchar, inunda la arena de energía espiritual y consigue que ésta haga lo que él quiera, ya sea para algo bonito como para traer la muerte a sus enemigos. Es un tipo bastante enigmático y silencioso... tal vez por eso me gusta. Aunque Hinata, su pareja, es todo lo contrario a él... Bueno, dicen que los opuestos se atraen, ¿no?

El cuarto guardaespaldas se llama, simplemente, L. Es el tipo más inteligente de todo lo creado. No hay nada que él no pueda resolver. A primera vista resulta un tanto zaparrastroso: siempre anda despeinado, con ojeras enormes, y sólo viste una camiseta blanca y jeans holgados. Su dieta se basa principalmente en pasteles y cosas dulces. Él sí es un humano común y corriente, no de ningún universo paralelo, a pesar de haber tenido contacto con criaturas un tanto sobrenaturales. Como habrán adivinado, mantiene su identidad en secreto, al igual que su novia, Ryuko.

Mi último guardaespaldas es conocido como Vash the Stampede, aunque simplemente lo llamamos Vash. Es un tipo muy amable y sensible, gracioso y caritativo. Piensa bastante en los demás. Es el mejor pistolero que existe... no hay blanco al que él no alcance. Y tiene una singularidad: es una copia exacta de Edward, sólo que muy (bastante) alto. Nadie sabe cómo es posible que los dos se parezcan tanto, pero el tema de la altura le molesta bastante a Ed, ya que a él le gustaría crecer unos centímetros. Vash no es un humano ni un demonio... es más bien parecido a mí. Él es una concentración de energía cósmica con forma humana. Su problema es que no controla aquello a voluntad, pero bueno, con sus armas lo compensa a la perfección.

Y finalmente, antes de que los aburra definitivamente, permítanme hablarles de mi mentor. En realidad, había empezado como un comerciante aquí, en Terrasvyet, mas luego supe quién y qué era en verdad y comencé a tratarlo más abiertamente. Su nombre es Kisuke Urahara y es un genio. Es un Shinigami, uno de los mejores que hay, y un inventor. Es el que siempre llega con un juguete nuevo al palacio. Es sumamente gracioso, y como sabe hasta lo que yo no debería saber siempre me oculta algún que otro detalle que al final yo siempre termino descubriendo. Pero me da varios dolores de cabeza, eso sí. Y ya sé exactamente cuál será mi venganza: voy a robarle el sombrero que usa siempre y que tanto me encanta.

Así que, eso es todo.

Resumamos: soy Hikaru, la princesa de Terrasvyet, y cuento con cinco guardaespaldas y un mentor genial.

Todo esto suena a utopía, mas hay un problema. Sé de alguien que quiere destruir mi reino. No es novedad, siempre hubo codiciosos que quisieron hacerse con el poder de la Luz y controlar todo sobre lo que ésta tenga poder, mas en aquellas ocasiones la amenaza no era grande y podíamos combatirla.

En este caso es diferente. Según tengo entendido, el enemigo es temible, y debemos estar alerta. Me llegaron informes sobre su ubicación, pero mis guardas no desean que yo me exponga, saliendo a su encuentro.

Y justamente por eso, es que lo voy a ir a buscar. Voy a dar con él y lo voy a acabar. Nadie amenaza la paz de mi reino, ni la de todos los que dependen de él.

Entonces, ahora me encuentro aquí, en la puerta del Interdimensional Sekai Institute, fingiendo ser una alumna más que quiere profundizar conocimientos y explorar sus poderes para guiar a su dimensión a su cumbre. Quizás me haga un par de amigos, pero nadie debe saber cuál es mi propósito aquí en verdad.

No sé cómo logré dejar atrás a mis guardas, pero sé que no los voy a necesitar. Con mis poderes tengo más que suficiente, ya que el enemigo, oculto en esta escuela, no sabe que soy yo la que va a salirle al encuentro. Exacto, tengo el factor sorpresa de mi lado.

Así que, empujando mi valija, la cual guarda mis cosas (este instituto es un internado), en este momento ingreso a la llamativa y bizarra escuela... La escuela que me albergará durante un año y la que me espera con miles de aventuras al acecho.

***************

**International Sekai Institute**

**1. Eventos inesperados (Parte I)**

- ...y va a ser un completo honor y orgullo tenerla con nosotros, princesa – hablaba el director Hojara, con una sonrisa. Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y yo, Hikaru, simplemente lo miraba. Me había aburrido un poco con todo el rollo de las normas del colegio; yo ya podía imaginarme que escupir en los pasillos, cortarle extremidades a alguien y lanzarle hechizos a personas por la espalda eran conductas penalizadas. Sin embargo pensé que debía causar una buena impresión y por una vez cerré la bocota.

- Muchas gracias, señor director. Ya estoy ansiosa por empezar mis clases – expresé con una sonrisa.

Mentirosa. Sólo había ido hasta allí con la mera intención de encontrar al responsable de las amenazas contra mi reino y arrestarlo. No creía que hubiera nada que podía aprender... o que me dijeran cosas que no sabía ya. Sí, aquello de los estudios y demás no iba a ser tan pesado para mí. En Terrasvyet me habían enseñado bien.

- Eso es fantástico, ya que... – el señor se agachó por detrás de su mesa y sacó un pesado libro de fotocopias - Vas a tener que hacer muchas cosas.

- ¿Qué... qué es eso? – le pregunté, abriendo los ojos y conteniendo el aliento. Me había dejado helada.

- Simplemente la lista de libros que debes comprar para leer en este curso.

Miré atónita el mamotreto que el tipo, por el peso que representaba, había apoyado en el escritorio, siendo incapaz de sostenerlo en brazos por más tiempo.

- Debe ser una broma... ¿To-Todos esos son nombres de libros?

- No, bueno... – de repente corrió un pequeño arroyuelo de alivio por mi pecho... – La última página tiene tu horario y los nombres de tus profesores - ...que pronto se vio secado, drenado y devastado por el calentamiento global y la contaminación.

Resignándome y metiendo unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir sonreí como pude y asentí con la cabeza. Mas no dejé que aquello bloqueara mi secreto propósito inicial y pregunté:

- Y dígame, ¿no me da la lista del personal de la escuela?

- ¿El personal? ¿Te refieres a los preceptores, secretarios, bedeles, asistentes y todo eso?

- Ehm... ¿Sí?

- ¿Y para qué quieres eso? – levantó una ceja, extrañado.

- Pues... - ¡Demonios! No se me ocurría nada – Para... Sólo para saber. Es que... en mi reino... Pues... Le celebramos... el cumpleaños a todos y cada uno de los que viven allí... ¿A-Aquí no se hace eso?

- Eh...

- ¡Ay, pero cómo pueden! ¡Yo necesito saber con quién comparto el techo! ¿Imaginan cómo se sentiría esta pobre muchacha... – me levanté y caminé hasta el lado de la secretaria; forcé unas lágrimas en mis ojos para añadirle dramatismo - ...si el día de hoy fuera su cumpleaños y nadie le diera el debido reconocimiento y deseo de felicidad? Yo no podría vivir con ese cargo de conciencia...

- Santo cielo, es verdad... – el director abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta del "detalle".

Yo, mientras tanto, me di la vuelta y rápidamente busqué el nombre de la secretaria en la placa que llevaba prendida en el pecho.

- Miyako... feliz cumpleaños – después de decir eso la abracé fuertemente, sollozando.

- ¡Felicidades, Miyako! ¡Eres una gran secretaria! ¡No te cambiaría por nada! Ten, aquí tienes dinero... tómate el día libre y disfruta – dijo el hombre, cegado por la alegría.

- Pero yo... ah... – balbuceaba la mujer, inútilmente.

- Nada de peros, trabajas arduamente de lunes a viernes los ochocientos setenta y cinco días del año. No te vas a morir por no trabajar en tu cumpleaños – El hombre la arrastró hasta la entrada, la empujó afuera, le alcanzó el bolso y le gritó: - ¡Felicidades! ¡Luego me muestras fotos! - para luego volver a la oficina, donde había quedado yo, aguantándome la risa.

- Pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños... – murmuró la mujer, desde afuera, al tiempo que una repentina brisa soplaba, meciéndole el cabello.

- Bien, señorita Hikaru – dijo el director – Tiene razón. Le encargaré a alguna de mis otras secretarias que le prepare la lista y en unos días la tendrá en sus manos.

- Perfecto, señor director – me puse en pie – Va a ser un placer estar aquí – le estreché la mano y antes de que pudiera evitarlo me encajó el libraco de títulos en los brazos, haciéndome caer al suelo.

- Igualmente, Su Alteza.

***

Había intentado colocar el cuaderno de fotocopias sobre la valija y llevarlo sobre las ruedas de ésta, pero era inútil. Se resbalaba. Así que no me quedaba otra que cargarlo en brazos. ¡Era sumamente pesado! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio podía leer tantas cosas en tan sólo un año?! ¡¿Cómo se suponía que _yo _haría eso?! ¡¿Acaso los alumnos de aquella escuela eran unos malditos superdotados?!

Me detuve a descansar contra la pared del pasillo y abrí nuevamente el sobre que me habían dado al salir del despacho del director. Allí ponía mi número de habitación y un pequeño mapa del edificio para que me guiara. Si no estaba equivocada, al final de aquel corredor habría un ascensor y tomándolo llegaría hasta el cuarto piso, donde se hallaba mi habitación, la 203.

Pero aún no se veía ni una maldita puerta que dijera _ascensor_, y no creía poder aguantar mucho más cargando esa porquería. ¡Pesaba más que mi maleta! ¿Por qué rayos no había ido con mis guardaespaldas? Una vez más se cumplía el dicho ese de que los hombres nunca estaban cuando una los neces...

- Disculpa, ¿estás bien?

Yo caminaba en medio del pasillo, completamente encorvada, y con sudor en mi frente. Las venas de los brazos se me habían marcado y la tiara de mi cabeza ladeado más de lo normal. Todo sin contar el rechinar de dientes.

Giré mi cabeza y vi a un muchacho alto, de pelo negro. Mas ése fue el único rasgo que pude adivinar de él ya que una máscara blanca cubría todo su rostro. Una máscara un tanto bizarra, debía admitir, ya que era de un esqueleto. Si hubiera estado en condiciones normales física y mentalmente, tal vez me habría asustado. Pero en ese entonces estaba demasiado cansada hasta para eso.

- ¿Tengo la puta cara de alguien que está bien? – le solté, exasperada.

- Bueno, no, la verdad.

Segundos pasaron en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Misteriosamente, un vientito corrió por el lugar, a pesar de que era un recinto cerrado.

- ¡¿Piensas ayudarme o qué?!

- Ah, bueno, sí...

¿Y saben qué hizo el infeliz? ¡Tomó la maleta! ¡Tomó la puta maleta en vez del jodido libro! Tenía ganas de lanzármele encima cual leona y clavarle las uñas hasta hacerlo sangrar como un...

- ¿Ibas hasta el ascensor? No queda mucho, vamos – al parecer debajo de esa máscara sonreía.

Decidiendo que no había forma de que él supiera que lo más pesado era el libro, respiré hondo y, con esfuerzo, lo levanté con las dos manos, asentándolo en un hombro. Ahora ya no me parecía tan pesado, pero le había agarrado rencor.

No dijimos nada durante la caminata, y pronto llegamos hasta el dichoso elevador. Allí adentro presioné el botón del cuarto piso y una musiquita fue audible al instante.

Ambos levantamos la vista, estupefactos y luego nos miramos.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre poner _Caramelldansen_ en un ascensor? – preguntó el desconocido, levantando las cejas.

Yo no contesté nada, puesto que enseguida llegamos a destino y la puerta se abrió, deteniendo la bizarra música. Él me extendió la manija de la maleta y yo le sonreí dándole las gracias.

- No fue nada – me dijo, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano – Ya nos veremos por ahí, chica nueva – me saludó con otro gesto y se perdió tras la puerta del ascensor que se había cerrado de nuevo.

Pensando que era un personaje raro, me giré. Lo que vi fue un montón de puertas, cada una con una placa dorada, indicando su número. Avanzando apenas, busqué y busqué y finalmente llegué a la 203. Abrí con la llave que me habían dado y cuando miré adentro no pude evitar un grito ahogado.

Un montón de cosas esparcidas, como si hubieran entrado y soltado todo apresuradamente para salir corriendo una vez más. Y no sólo en una de las camas, sino en ambas. Era un completo caos. Ni siquiera las sábanas estaban en su lugar. Miré en el sobre con los datos y no ponía el nombre de mi compañera. Preguntándome quién sería cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Decidida a acomodar un poco aquello, pensé que necesitaría las dos manos, así que solté el librote, lanzándolo a una esquina del cuarto. Al caer, produjo un ruido sordo y tembló un tanto el suelo, para luego arrancar un poco de polvo blanco del techo que cayó, para variar, justo sobre mí.

Tosiendo seco, dejé mi valija al pie de la cama que tenía menos cosas (asumiendo que era la que por descarte me tocaba). Puse lo que no me pertenecía en la otra y me tiré, quedando en la posición que la gravedad quiso, respirando un poco para relajarme. Aquello no había sido en absoluto lo que me había esperado, y comenzaba a pensar que tal vez las cosas no serían tan sencillas.

***

Pocos minutos habían pasado desde que había entrado a mi habitación, más deseaba conocer la escuela cuanto antes y por eso no esperé a que mi compañera regresara para presentarme. Me arreglé un poco el pelo y salí apresuradamente, cerrando con llave la puerta.

Sólo cuando estuve tres pisos más abajo me di cuenta que no había llevado el mapa y por lo tanto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde rayos me encontraba. Una nube gris se ubicó sobre mi cabeza para luego soltar agua como una maldita canilla de fregadero.

Miré a mi alrededor y descubrí un pasillo desierto. Tenía una copia del horario conmigo, por suerte, y descubrí que todavía faltaba bastante rato para mi primera clase. Así que tomé la decisión de deambular hasta dar con el aula 4, la de segundo año de preparatoria.

Tanto a mi derecha como a mi izquierda el corredor se veía igual... Y mi intuición al parecer estaba de huelga porque ningún presentimiento se apoderó de mí. Soltando un bufido por la exasperación busqué el monedero y lo abrí para lanzar una moneda al aire y así decidirme por qué camino ir.

Pero estaba vacío.

¡No tenía ni un mísero centavo! ¿Qué se suponía que haría? ¡Debía comprar los libros! ¿Cómo rayos había perdido todo mi dinero?

_Bastante más lejos..._

- Quisiste beneficiarte a mi costa, ¿eh? Pues no te será gratis – murmuraba para sí la secretaria Miyako, contemplando el exuberante contenido de la billetera de Hikaru.

Pateándome por mi mala suerte, pensé que luego hablaría con el director Hojara de nuevo. Quizás pudieran darme algún trabajo de medio tiempo en la escuela.

Tomando finalmente por mi derecha caminé y caminé. El corredor era todo blanco y monótono... parecía que no tenía fin. Lo peor era que nadie se acercaba, y aquello ya me preocupaba un poco. Había salones a los costados, pero nadie ocupaba los lugares de su interior.

- No... no puede ser que me pierda en mi primer día – lloriqueé en voz alta, ya que nadie podía escucharme.

- Si quieres te ayudo.

Un momento. ¿No que no había nadie? Me giré y vi a un tipo más alto que yo de un pelo de color raro: verde. Me sonreía amablemente... Era la segunda vez en el día que un hombre se aparecía de la nada para ayudarme. ¿Tan dependiente era de mis guardaespaldas?

- Claro, mira... ando buscando el salón 4 – le pedí, con una sonrisa.

- Oh, por supuesto, vengo de ahí...

- ¿Estás en mi clase? – le pregunté, con ojos luminosos.

- No, sino que el año pasado me tocó el salón 4 y ahora voy al cinco.

- Ah... – un poco desanimada, seguí intentando dar con mi respuesta – Pero bueno, si fue tu salón el año pasado, ¿me dirías dónde está?

- Pues no.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque no lo recuerdo – se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

- ¡¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?! – me desesperé, al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡Oye, pasó todo un verano de por medio! No, espera, ahora que lo pienso bien...

La esperanza inundó mi corazón al ver cómo este personaje se fregaba la barbilla, escudriñando su mente.

- La verdad es que acaban de transferirme aquí, así que no tengo idea de dónde queda nada.

Un segundo.

Otro más.

Y otro.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – le grité, estallando, y dándole un tremendo golpe en la barbilla - ¡Sólo me hiciste perder el tiempo!

- ¡Oye, ¿quién te crees que eres niñata?! – me devolvió el alarido, acercándose a mí.

- ¡Por lo menos dime como llegaste hasta este corredor fantasma! – la vena de mi sien estaba hinchada.

- ¡Pues no lo sé! ¡Y aunque lo supiera, dados los hechos jamás te lo diría! – confesó, mientras un rayo de luz amarilla salía de sus ojos y colisionaba contra uno emanado de los míos.

Una ráfaga de viento suave pasó por el lugar y justo cuando sacaba mis garras para devorarme a aquel tipo, escuche una voz detrás de mí, en estéreo.

- ¿Alguien llamó a los fantasmas de este corredor?

Me giré y vi dos caras de muertos con pequeñas llamas azules a los costados. El tipo al que intentaba asesinar, al ver el espectáculo pegó un grito y salió corriendo. Entonces, las dos figuras y yo nos quedamos solos.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros y los miré aburrida, esperando a ver si hacían algo.

- Buu... Buu... – me decían monótonamente, acercándoseme y retrocediendo, sin lograr sacarme ni un parpadeo.

- ¿Qué les parece si se sacan las jodidas máscaras y hablamos como seres civilizados de una vez? – le dije, secamente.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Pensábamos que esta vez teníamos el disfraz perfecto! ¡No te asustaste ni un poquito?

- No.

- Pero si tienes a pinta de una princesita de rosa, nena de papá, caprichosa y malcriada que sólo quiere comprar ropa y salir con sus amig...

No continuaron hablando porque me llenaron la paciencia a tal punto que les saqué las máscaras de un golpe. Descubrí que eran dos tipos idénticos, pelirrojos, más o menos de mi edad. ¿Gemelos? De seguro... eran prácticamente inidentificables.

- ¿Quién rayos son ustedes? – les pregunté poniendo mis manos en las caderas.

- Me llamo Kaoru – dijo uno de ellos, mas luego sucedió algo gracioso.

- Mi nombre es Hikaru – dijimos el otro gemelo y yo al mismo tiempo.

El primer gemelo comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Se llaman igual? ¡Qué divertido! ¿De casualidad vas a primer año?

- No, a segundo – le dije a Kaoru, todavía sorprendida.

- Oh, vaya... entonces eres un año mayor. En fin, hubiera sido útil tener a dos Hikarus en la misma clase. Podríamos haberle revuelto los sesos a los profesores.

Los ayudé a ponerse en pie, ya más calmada, y les hice la pregunta mágica.

- ¿Saben cómo llegar hasta mi salón?

- Sí... sube las escaleras, dobla a la derecha, sube de nuevo, dobla la izquierda, métete por el pasillo del cartel rojo, luego cruza por la enfermería, sales a un patio, llegas hasta las cocinas, te robas una rosquilla, cruzas el corredor de secundaria y ya llegaste.

- Oh... ya veo... Qué fácil – expresé con sarcasmo. Quizás no me hubiera mareado tanto si no hablaran los dos al unísono. Era como si sus diálogos estuvieran ensayados.

De todas formas, finalmente lo conseguí... pasé por todos esos lugares (lo que me llevó una buena hora) y arribé al pasillo donde se encontraba mi salón. Más enseguida me di cuenta que no había ido al baño desde que había llegado, y en aquel entonces ya era una urgencia.

- Disculpa – le toqué el hombro a la persona más cercana, fingiendo que no sucedía nada en absoluto - ¿No sabes dónde están los baños?

Era un chico, quien se dio la vuelta lentamente.

- ¡AHH! – grité espantada, al ver que su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices. Sin embargo, cuando él comenzó a reírse me di cuenta que era sólo una máscara, y que, sin lugar a dudas, era el mismo que me había ayudado la vez anterior, con mi maleta.

- Pues, a no ser que a los baños no los indiquen con un cartel grande con dibujitos de un hombre y una mujer en blanco y negro, están justo detrás de ti - señaló sobre mi hombro, como si le resultara divertido.

Pensando que lo menos prudente era abrir la boca en aquel instante me alejé simplemente sonriendo y, en cuanto estuve fuera de vista, corrí hacia el interior.

Vaya mañana aquella. Nada había ido tan fácilmente como yo esperaba. Ni siquiera había podido buscar sospechosos. Por lo menos ahora ya tenía idea de dónde quedaba mi salón. Pero, inevitablemente, se me ocurría que el sujeto de la máscara, el de pelo verde, los gemelos y mi tácita compañera de cuarto guardaban alguna relación que en aquel momento escapaba a mis ojos.

***

Mis compañeros de curso me resultaron agradables. Me senté en un banco cerca del centro, desde donde podía observar a la perfección la pizarra. Éramos cerca de treinta compañeros, y al parecer ellos venían juntos de hace mucho. Reconocí grupos formados, pero no me animé a entrar a ninguno. Seguramente luego me invitarían a algún club de forma que no pudiera rechazar y la verdad no tenía tiempo para aquellas cosas.

La profesora de la primera asignatura, quien usaba anteojos grandes que reflejaban todo y llevaba el cabello castaño lacio atado en una cola simple en la nuca, resultó agradable al presentarse.

- Mi nombre es Izumi Takada – sonrió - ¡Pero ustedes me llamarán Izumi-sensei, ¿entendido?! – de repente empezó a gritar y llamas se prendieron a su alrededor en un aura demoníaca. Todos nos tiramos para atrás, asustados.

- S-Sí... I-Izumi-sensei... – balbuceamos, estupefactos.

- Yo les voy a dar matemáticas – informó sonriendo - ¡Y como me hagan un solo ejercicio mal los repruebo de por vida! – gritó, soltando después una risa macabra al más puro estilo Jack el Destripador.

Tragué saliva...

Iba a ser un año movidito.


	2. Eventos inesperados Parte II

**2. Eventos inesperados (Parte II)**

_Poco antes de que Hikaru llegara al Interdimensional Sekai..._

Instituto Interdimensional Sekai, un instituto única y exclusivamente para la gente…rara.

-Ufff…

La puerta se abrió y una mujer asomó la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa.

-Cariño, siento haberte hecho esperar. Ya puedes pasar n.n-dijo amablemente.

La chica se levantó del sillón y entró por aquella puerta con una mueca de disgusto. Y os estaréis preguntando…¿Por qué esa actitud? Ese instituto debe ser lo más cool entre los diferentes mundos del universo ¿No está contenta de encontrarse allí? Pues os lo diré de una forma muy sencilla…NO, de hecho, no soporto esa preparatoria. Así es idiotas, aquella chica que se dirige a la puerta soy yo.

-¿Se puede?-dije entrando en aquel gigante despacho como si ya me hubiesen invitado a entrar, aunque no hacía falta esperar, la respuesta era más que obvia.

-¡Claro que sí mi niña!-gritó un hombre de mediana edad, pelo castaño y con barba de tres días abrazándome de golpe y frotando su mejilla contra la mía-¡¿Cómo está mi linda princesita, azúcar de mi vida y dueña de mi corazón?! w

-Estoy bien, suéltame ¬¬

Éste me soltó con ojos lagrimosos y empezó a sollozar.

-Tienes el mismo carácter frío de tu madre T___T

-No me extraña que ella tampoco te soporte con tantas boberías ¬¬

Bueno, para que entendáis mejor esta extraña relación os hablare un poco de mí y de mi vida.

Mi nombre es Roronoa Zuriñe y tengo 16 años. Soy bajita, mido 1´55 y peso 48 kilos por lo que estoy más bien delgada, o al menos a simple vista. Soy castaña oscura y mis ojos son del mismo color aunque mi piel es muy clarita, demasiado blanquita. Siempre me recojo el pelo con dos coletas estilo oriental o más conocido como con dos "moños". Llevo un pañuelo rojo atado a la cabeza, como si fuera un pirata, o una rapera; como mejor lo imaginéis, al gusto del consumidor -__- Dejando las descripciones de lado…

Acabo de llegar a Interdimensional Sekai, el instituto más importante de todo el universo ya que adolescentes de distintos mundos se internan allí para dominar sus poderes y llevar sus dimensiones a convertirse en utopías o no sé que, no estoy muy enterada del tema.

-No me digas esas cosas. Encima de que trato de ser tierno contigo vas y me pegas una patada en el culo T___T

Este hombre aquí dónde lo veis es mi tío Hojara. Tiene 34 años, está soltero, es el hermano menor de mi madre y…el director de esta extraña preparatoria.

Seguramente diréis…"¡Oh, vaya, es el director!¡Eso significa que él y toda su familia serán los bichos más raros de aquel lugar!!" Pues…no, de hecho somos humanos de lo más normales. No tenemos ningún tipo de habilidad extraña ni nada, 0% superpoder. Y os preguntaréis…"¿Qué haces entonces en lugar como ese?" O.O

La respuesta es muy sencilla.

Mi tatarabuelo materno era un científico que siempre creyó que había otros mundos más allá de nuestro común "Planeta Tierra" En una de sus investigaciones consiguió comunicarse con un ser vivo de otra dimensión,(exacto, uno de esos humanos con superpoderes) y a la larga construyeron este lugar en medio del espacio. Desde entonces, varios miembros de mi familia por parte de madre han sido directores de esta academia y ahora le toca a mi tío. Pero esa no es la verdadera razón por la que me han apalancado en este mísero y aburrido lugar, la razón es otra.

-Zuri…yo comprendo que todo esto es muy problemático para tu hermano y para ti. En fin…no todos los días uno descubre que sus padres se han divorciado porque uno de ellos se ha vuelto homo…

-¡EH!-le corté con gesto intimidante-MI PADRE NO ES GAY ¡¿VALE?! Puede que tenga una forma de pensar diferente y que sea un poco afeminado ¡PERO NO ES GAY!

El hombre suspiró resignado mirándome.

-Comprendo que sea duro de aceptar Zuriñe. Pero admite que claramente le viste besándose con su compañero de trabajo en el cuarto de los contadores U¬¬

-¡QUE NO! Yo te digo que lo drogaron o algo y quedó confundido O

En fin, puede que mi tío esté en lo cierto y que mi padre se haya vuelto homosexual. Pero pensando que todo fue un malentendido me es más fácil seguir con mi vida.

El caso es que mis padres se divorciaron y mientras que mi papi se trasladó a América para vivir con su nuevo "amante", mi madre decidió tomarse unas largas vacaciones en solitario para quitarse toda la depresión de encima.

De modo que nos dejó aquí a mi hermano mayor y a mí ya que nuestro tío es la única familia que tenemos y a parte mi madre se negaba a dejarnos en casa del "maricón" tal y como nombra a mi padre recientemente.

Tío Hojara alzó la vista al techo forzando una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y tu hermano?, ¿no debería estar contigo?

Ese ya es otro, mi hermano. Se llama Zoro y tiene 18 años. Es vago, grosero, antipático e insoportable. Además, es tan serio e indiferente que nunca consigo adivinar en que está pensando, sin embargo él siempre sabe lo que tengo en mente y se las apaña para fastidiarme de algún modo. Eso me enfurece muchísimo grrrrrrrrrrr…

-Zoro dijo que se pasaría a saludarte más tarde tío ¬¬-respondí en tono molesto-Tenía que conocer a su compañero de habitación o no sé que…

-Oh, vaya,¿y porque no haces tú lo mismo? Quizá así hagas nuevos amigos ^^U

La palabra "amigos" no estaba exactamente en mi vocabulario desde que pisé aquel centro del universo. Sin embargo, aquel día parecieron tres sujetos a los que nunca hubiera imaginado toparme en aquel lugar.

Bueno, pero eso ya es otra historia que acontecerá más adelante. El caso es que me dirigí hacia mi nueva habitación. Lo peor de todo es que no tendría intimidad alguna ya que me tocaba una compañera, COMPAÑERA, de esas con las que no puedes hacer lo que tú quieres cuando tú quieres.

-Veamos…habitación 203…-susurré a medida que iba avanzando por el pasillo.

Miré las innumerables puertas que había en aquel pasillo y abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué…es…esto?

La puerta que había hacia mi derecha tenía un cartel en el que marcaba el número 1, ¿significaba eso que tendría que recorrer aquel largo pasillo?

-Eh tú-dijo una voz tras de mí.

Me giré y vi a un hombre canoso y bastante anciano, debía ser el bedel. Este cogió mi papel y al mirarlo suspiró.

-Si buscas tu habitación…está arriba-dijo señalando hacia lo alto.

Alcé la vista y vi una escalera de caracola en la que solo se veían escalones.

-Esta es la planta baja. La habitación 203 está en el 4 piso –w-

-O______OU y…¿cuántas escaleras tiene cada piso?-pregunté asustada al no divisar si quiera la primera planta.

-Cerca de 600 -.-

-¡NO FASTIDIE!-grité asustada.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. Tras irme a una esquina y sollozar durante casi un minuto miré las escaleras y me remangué las mangas de la chaqueta con decisión. Tomé mis pesadas maletas, una en la mano izquierda, otra en la derecha y otra en la boca.

-¡MUY BIEN!-grité llena de energía.

Suspiré profundamente y subí corriendo aquellos interminables escalones.

_3 horas, 45 minutos y un descanso de 30 después…_

-Ya…estoy uff* ufff*…………He…llegado…fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu*

Nada más llegar al cuarto piso caí sobre el suelo medio inconsciente tratando de coger aire en mis pulmones. Lo veía todo borroso, el cansancio era alucinante; fue entonces cuando escuché una voz conocida.

-¿Zuriñe?

En un principio pensé que aquella voz que retumbaba en mi cabeza era cosa del cansancio, pero una vez vi al chico de cabellos verdes frente a mí supe que no podía estar alucinando.

-¿Se puede saber que haces tirada en el suelo? -.-U

-Zoro…-sollocé llena de felicidad-Al fin alguien conocido…

Mi hermano hizo una mueca de desesperación y me sacó la lengua como gesto de burla.

-Tonta,¿no me digas que has subido a pie hasta aquí? XP

Al oír aquella pregunta fruncí el ceño.

-¿Eh?

-Hay más de 2600 escaleras desde la planta baja hasta aquí,¿por qué no cogiste el ascensor?

Una sacudida eléctrica dejó paralizado todo mi cuerpo.

-¿El ascensor? O___OU-pregunté atónita-Si en la planta baja no había ningún ascensor.

-¿Cómo que no? Si está situado trás de la oficina del conserje ¬¬

Quedé en blanco durante varios segundos al oír aquello. Tras la oficina del conserje ¿eh? ¡JODER!¡PUES QUE PONGAN UN CARTEL OSTIAS!¡SI ESA OFICINA ESTÁ JUSTO EN LA ESQUINA!¡NADIE IMAGINARÍA QUE TRAS AQUEL SITIO HABÍA COLOCADO UN PUÑETERO Y ENDEMONIADO ASCENSOR!

Zoro sonrió divertido desviando la mirada.

-En fin, al menos te habrá servido para quitar tu flojera y quitar unas cuantas grasas de tu enorme culo GORDA ¬___¬

Tras escuchar el insulto miré llena de rabia a Zoro y traté de incorporarme pero estaba exhausta, de modo que volvieron a fallar las piernas. Pero antes de que pudiera rozar la baldosa del piso alguien me agarró de los hombros evitando que me cayera. Pestañeé confusa y me giré con una leve sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por su !!!

Al girarme vi detrás mío una calavera gigante bañada de sangre sujetándome. Me aparté bruscamente y corrí para ocultarme tras Zoro asustada. Éste suspiró desesperado.

-Cálmate tonta, solo es una máscara ¬¬-luego miró a la calavera-¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER EL IDIOTA?!

El desconocido de la máscara soltó una divertida carcajada y se descubrió el rostro.

-Ya cálmate Zoro, que temperamental eres, si solo estaba jugando XD

Era un chico de la edad de mi hermano, pelo oscuro, ojos café, cara alegre…en fin, todo eso.

-Es mi compañero de habitación ¬3¬-me dijo Zoro apartándome bruscamente de su lado.

-¿Tu compañero?

El chico me sonrió tiernamente y asintió.

-Me llamo Maravillante, encantado de conocerte hermana de Zoro n__n

Quedé pensativa durante un rato.

-¿Maravillante?-pregunté haciendo una mueca-No es un nombre un tanto…¿extravagante?

-Obviamente no es su verdadero nombre ¬¬-contestó mi hermano-Se lo he preguntado varias veces pero se niega a decírmelo -.-

-¡ES ALTO SECRETO! Ò-Ó-contestó el joven haciéndose el interesante.

Zoro le golpeó en la cabeza molesto y me volvió la mirada.

-El chaval es un poco rarito, pero simpático ¬¬

-Ajaaaaa, desde luego no cabe la menor duda de que su carácter no combina para nada con tu indiferencia y grosería ¬3¬

-Exacto, no combinan para na…U-U…O.O!!! UN MOMENTO!¡¿QUÉ HAS QUERIDO DECIR CON ESO?! O#

El tal Maravillante sonrió ampliamente volviendo a ponerse la máscara y miró a Zoro.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta por los pasillos haber que encuentro.

-¿Con esas pintas? U¬¬-preguntamos mi hermano y yo al unísono.

Éste asintió y soltó otra carcajada.

-Quiero ver la reacción de los demás,¿tú vienes Zoro? XD

-Yo paso de andar contigo haciendo el payaso ¬.¬-luego suspiró-Creo que iré a mi clase. Si llego pronto podré coger la mesa que hay al fondo junto a la ventana para echarme largas siestas durante el resto del curso –w-

Yo asentí con indiferencia, no era nada nuevo que Zoro buscara el lugar adecuado para sus siestas diarias en clase. Agarré mi maleta y miré a los dos chicos.

-Yo voy a dejar mis cosas en la habitación-desvié la mirada a mi hermano-Tú y yo ya hablaremos tarde ¬¬ Ha sido un placer este…Maravillante.

-YUPI YEY XD

El caso es que me alejé de esos dos incompetentes y recorrí el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar más o menos a la mitad. Me paré allí, dónde indicaba habitación 203, así que cogí la llave de mi pantalón y abrí la puerta. Al ver el interior del cuarto hice una mueca de desagrado.

-Si las paredes son……………ROSAS!!!

En efecto, de haber sido blancas hubiera reparado en detalles más importantes como por ejemplo en que la habitación no estaba nada mal ya que era bastante grande. Tenía dos camas, un espacioso baño, dos escritorios, computadora, dos ventanales que daban a un hermoso jardín…el clásico dormitorio de niños ricos. Pero como dije antes, las paredes eran rosas, el color que más odiaba.

-¡ESTO PARECE EL DORMITORIO DE LA BARBIE!-grité desesperada mientras daba una patada a la puerta dejándome llevar por la ceguera de aquel matiz apastelado.

Arrojé mi maleta en la cama derecha, la cuál estaba al lado de la entrada, al lado izquierdo se encontraba la otra cama. Suspiré agotada dejándome caer sobre la que había elegido y quedé allí tumbada durante unos segundos en silencio.

-Uh…………………………Este colchón está muy duro, no me gusta ¬3¬-protesté para mí misma en voz alta.

Me incorporé mirando las sábanas las cuáles también eran rosas y no pude reprimir un grito de ira.

-!!!

Me levanté molesta y comencé a quitar las mantas tirándolas por el suelo (incluidas las de mi desconocida compañera), luego las puse juntas en un enorme montón y empecé a pisotearlas para desahogarme.

-¡MANTAS DE ROSAS DE MIERDA!¡HABÉIS ACABADO CON MI PACIENCIA!

Pasé un buen rato dando gritos en voz alta. No me sorprendería nada que varios compañeros de mi piso estuvieran escuchando asustados desde sus respectivas habitaciones. Finalmente, cuando conseguí tranquilizarme me acerqué a la maleta para abrirle y empezar a deshacerla. Estaba tan encabronada con toda aquella historia que esparcí todas mis cosas por la habitación sin reparar en lo desordenado que estaba quedando todo.

Mi ropa la metí en el armario que me correspondía de forma descuidada, estaba tan desdoblada que apenas cabía dentro. Luego estaban mis adorados doujinshis y mangas, los cuáles acabaron en la cama de mi compañera junto a los pósters de los chicos más sexys del planeta tierra, mi otra pasión (sí, al igual que los chicos, las mujeres también tenemos derecho a alegrarnos la vista de vez en cuando ¿sabéis? ¬¬) Por último mi cepillo de dientes, el peine y las gomas de pelo para hacerme mis habituales coletas estilo chino y…creo que no me dejaba nada más.

-Por fin, ya está todo Ù.Ú

Miré la habitación, con tantos trastos tirados por el suelo parecía mucho más pequeña de lo que era en realidad. Pero en fin, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Siempre he sido así de desordenada y no iba a cambiar esa mala costumbre en aquél momento. Desvié la vista al reloj digital que había en el techo, marcaban las 8:55, las clases estarían a punto de empezar.

-Oh, genial ¬¬-susurré con sarcasmo-Supongo que hoy no hará falta llevar libros, después de todo es el primer día Ù.Ú

Me dirigí a la puerta y apagué las luces, volví a sacar la llave y cerré. Puse mi chaqueta deportiva sobre mi hombro, por si fuera hacía frío y recorrí el pasillo en busca del ascensor (pasaba olímpicamente de volver a repetir la tortura de antes). Una vez divisé el elevador pulsé el botón y me apoyé en la pared de brazos cruzados esperando a que subiera.

-……………………………………

Tic,Tac,Tic,Tac,Tic,Tac,Tic,Tac…

-Joder, cuanto tarda esta cosa ¬¬

En eso escuché unos pasos tras de mí y una voz conocida habló a mis espaldas.

-¿Pues que quieres Zuriñe? Hay casi 3000 escaleras hasta aquí. El ascensor también tarda en subir algo tan alto.

-Sí Lee, tienes toda la razón -.-

-Por lo que veo, venir a este lugar no ha cambiado mucho tu actitud ¿eh?

-Y que lo digas -.- Este lugar es una mier…O____O!!!.........

Quedé paralizada varios segundos, no podía ser cierto. Estaba hablando con…

-¡¿LEE?!¡¿LEE XIAOLONG?!

Me giré rápidamente y entonces lo vi allí. Esas cejotas eran inconfundibles, al igual que su brillante melena morena y sus ojos redondos como platos. El buen físico que delataba que hacía deporte todos los días, su estatura de 1´74, la infantil sonrisa que lo caracterizaba…¡ERA ÉL!

-Zuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii te extrañé TOT-gritó lanzándose a mis brazos.

Antes de que pudiera rozarme le asesté un fuerte golpe en la cabeza botándolo contra el suelo a causa de la impresión.

-¿A que viene eso? T^T-sollozó confundido.

De acuerdo, supongo que debo explicaros quien es él. Ese chico se llama Lee, es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria y hasta que tuve que venir a este lugar éramos inseparables; pero tal y como dije, hasta venir aquí.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES EN ESTE LUGAR?!-grité sin salir de mi asombro.

El chico me sonrió de manera infantil.

-Pues verás jefa…vine para estar contigo XD

Este es otro dato interesante, tiende a llamarme jefa constantemente, es una manía suya, me verá como su superior o algo así.

-O-O!!! Eh? O.O¿?

-Es que en tu planeta me aburro sin ti, no esperarías dejarme tirado ¿no? T^T

Exacto, oísteis bien, tal y como dijo Lee, en "mi planeta". Os explicaré la situación…:

Es cierto que Lee y yo nos conocemos desde niños, pero venimos de distintas dimensiones. Tal y como dije antiguamente, mi familia mantiene contacto con seres de otros mundos diferentes al nuestro, pues bien…

La familia de Lee viene de 2 dimensiones ya que su madre era una humana y el padre un ser de otro lugar. Desgraciadamente, los padres de Lee fallecieron en un accidente y él y sus 3 hermanas se quedaron en nuestra dimensión, pero dicho de forma abreviada y simple: Lee no es un ser humano "normal". Tiene la capacidad de controlar los 4 elementos a su antojo (aire, tierra, agua y fuego) mediante una sombrilla china que desciende de su familia mitad oriental. Y en fin, como Lee no es un humano normal y este instituto no es para personas normales…

-Me han admitido en el Interdimensional Sekai sin ningún problema n__n

-O___________O

-¿Are?¿No te da gusto? OwO

-No es eso-dije saliendo del trance-Es que me has sorprendido, no te esperaba en este lugar U¬¬

-CUALQUIERA DIRÍA QUE NO TE ALEGRAS DE VOLVER A VERME TOT-gritó llorando al percibir mi poco entusiasmo.

-¡NO LEE, NO ES ESO!-contesté tratando de calmarlo-Lo que pasa es que me pillaste desprevenida, eso es todo. Debí suponer que acabarías viniendo U¬¬

Así es, debí suponerlo; por muchos amigos que tenga Lee siempre acaba pegándose a mí ya que somos como hermanos. Tendría que haber imaginado que tarde o temprano llegaría a ese lugar en el centro del universo.

El chico se estaba en una esquina incorporado totalmente deprimido y le di unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Venga, no me seas nenaza –o- Me alegra que esté aquí,¿qué haría yo sin ti? n__n

Al oír aquello Lee se lanzó sobre mí (otra vez) y se echó a llorar frotando mi mejilla contra la suya como había hecho mi tío anteriormente.¿Que tiene mi mejilla para que todos la froten con la suya? ¬3¬ En fin, dejando eso de lado…

-Dime Lee, ya te has instalado en tu habitación.

Éste se secó las lágrimas y se sonó los mocos con mi chaqueta.

-¡PERO SERÁS GUARRO! O

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

Tras aquel tortazo Lee asintió posando la mano en su cara con una mueca de dolor y asintió.

-Sí, estoy en la 206, pero todavía no han llegado mis compañeros.

-¿Compañeros? Creí que en cada habitación solo había 2 camas O.O

-No, que va, al parecer hay el doble de hombres que mujeres en este instituto, por eso las plazas para chicos son más limitadas…PERO COMO CONOZCO A TU TÍO ME DEJARON ENTRAR ENSEGUIDA XD

-Que enchufado ¬3¬-suspiré-¿Y ahora a donde vas?  
-A clase O.O-luego de decir esto sonrió alevemente-Hay una clase por cada curso ¿sabes? n.n LO CUÁL SIGNIFICA QUE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS XD

-Lee…te veo demasiado entusiasmado para dar una clase U¬¬

-¡NO ES ESO! ES QUE ME HE BEBIDO UN PAR DE COPITAS ANTES VENIR AQUÍ Y ESTOY CONTENTO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

Genial, de modo que se había emborrachado antes de llegar al instituto. Ese era mi Lee, así de inconsciente.

-Vamos borrachillo no hay que llegar tarde el primer día. Además, quiero coger algún sitio en el que pueda distraerme fácilmente sin que me llamen la atención ¬3¬

Vale, admito que en ese sentido me parezco un poco a mi hermano, me gusta dejar volar mi imaginación durante las clases.

DIN DON

-Anda mira, ya está aquí el ascensor.

Ambos entramos en el tan esperado lugar y pulsé el botón de la planta baja. Las puertas se cerraron y de repente algo inesperado sonó en el elevador.

_O-o-oa-oa..._

_Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen  
O-o-oa-oa..._

-O.O!!! Caramelldansen??? U¬¬

Así es, mientras el ascensor bajaba no paraba de sonar aquella canción tan animada. Me giré mirando a Lee con una mueca, pero este parecía que se sentía a gusto con la canción, de hecho, demasiado a gusto…

-¿Quieres dejar de bailar en el ascensor? #¬///¬

-YAHOOOOOOOOO!!!¡VENGA JEFA, RÓMPETE!¡QUE MARCHA! xD-gritó Lee mientras bailaba la coreografía de la canción.

Una vez llegamos hasta abajo las puertas se abrieron y la música paró.

-Por fin ÚoÙ Venga Lee, muévete ¬¬

- O-o-oa-oa... Dansa med oss Klappa era händer Gör som vi gör Ta några steg åt vänster

-¡CÁLLATE! ¬O¬  
-Jooooooooooooooooooo TOT

Lo agarré del brazo y nos dirigimos en busca del edificio dónde se impartían las clases, el enorme instituto.

Una vez dentro recorrimos el ancho pasillo repleto de taquillas, tablones gigantes…etc.

-O.O Jefa, mira-dijo el chico dándome unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Me giré y vi el triple de escaleras que en el edificio de las habitaciones. Tal fue la impresión que caí al suelo paralizada.

-¿Crees que habrá un ascensor por aquí cerca? O.O

Empezamos a mirar por todas partes hasta dar con el elevador.

-¡Ahí está!-grité contenta corriendo hasta éste.

En eso pulsé al botón al botón. Nada, no había señal.

-¿Uh?

Lo pulsé otra vez, tampoco. Y dos, y tres y hasta cuatro veces y no respondía.

-¿Pero que…?

-¿No funciona jefa?

Uno de los conserjes apareció tras nosotros.

-¿Pero que hacéis chicos?

Me giré forzando una sonrisa.

-Aaaah menos mal que es usted señor conserje n__nU Verá, necesitamos coger el ascensor y no funciona.

-Pues claro que no funciona, lo he parado yo ¬¬

Al decir aquello Lee y yo fruncimos el ceño confusos.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Habéis visto la hora que es? ¬¬-dijo el hombre señalando su reloj en el cuál marcaban las 9:02-En este centro tenemos una ley que indica claramente que los ascensores deben ser utilizados por el alumnado hasta las 9 en punto, y han pasado 2 minutos ¬¬

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Es una ley para que los alumnos tardones como vosotros se apresuren ¬¬-explicó el bedel-El director dio la orden de que si algún estudiante llegaba tarde se jodiera y subiera a pie los escalones Ù.Ú

Lee y yo miramos asustados las escaleras.

-Lee…¿en que piso está la clase de primer año?

-Creo que en el segundo…-respondió asustado.

Seguidamente desvié la mirada al conserje.

-¿Cuántos escalones por piso?  
-1600 ¬¬

-O.O……………………………PAF!!!-caí desmayada al suelo.

-JEFA!!! TOT

_2 horas, 57 minutos, 15 segundos y 3 paradas para maldecir el instituto después…_

-Ya…estamos…aaaaaaf* aaaaaafff*

-Nuestra…planta affffff*-dijo Lee acabando mi frase mientras los dos subíamos los escalones con un palo como si hubiésemos estado en la mismísima montaña.

-Lee, busca el salón anda…

Mi compañero se puso a mirar el largo pasillo hasta encontrar el salón que decía 1er año.

-Ahí está…

-Genial, entremos-respondí cogiendo aire.

Mientras tanto, en el salón…

-Así que lo que espero de vosotros este año es esfuerzo, dedicación…-explicaba el profesor.

En eso Lee y yo entramos en la clase y este nos miró con recelo.

-Y a ser posible un poco de puntualidad ¬¬

Ambos forzamos una sonrisa y nos dispusimos a sentarnos cuando…

El maestro cogió sus libros.

-Se acabó la clase, hoy solo era para dar el discurso de comienzo de año –w-

Todos salieron del salón dejándonos solos a Lee y a mí. Este me miró asustado.

-¿Zuriñe? U¬¬

-O.O yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! o#


	3. Un particular inicio de clases

**2. Un particular inicio de clases**

- A ver, ¿quién puede darme la respuesta al problema dos? – preguntó la profesora, frunciendo el ceño. La clase parecía un cementerio, y el silencio que se cernía sobre ella alteró más a Izumi-sensei.

Una valiente alma levantó la mano. No es que esté siendo poética, es que ese alumno... o alumna, quién sabía, era un alma de verdad. Parecía un fantasma.

- Izumi-sensei... ¿no debería ser esta primera clase tan sólo introductoria a la materia? Ni siquiera no enseñó ese tipo de ejercic...

- ¡Silencio! – gritó la maestra - ¡Te mato!

- Vaya profesora, ¡no sabía que también veía los shows de Achmed! – exclamó uno atrás de mí y todos estallaron en risas.

- Alguien quiere ser desmembrado al parecer – dijo entre dientes, rodeada de sombras y con los ojos brillosos. Personalmente, fue la primera vez que me asusté en el día. Lo del incidente del chico raro con la máscara de las cicatrices no era nada comparado con aquello - ¡Regla número uno de la clase! – gritó, borrando de golpe el pizarrón y luego tomando una tiza.

- No sabía que la pizarra podía ser borrada tan rápidamente – susurró un compañero y yo, Hikaru, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener una risita.

Izumi-sensei escribió al tiempo que hablaba:

- No... se... puede... reír... en... cla-se... ¡Regla número dos! No... se... puede... hablar... en... cla-se... ¡Regla número tres! No... se... puede... comer... en... cla-se...

- Oiga, ¿por qué directamente no pone comillas y cambia las palabras reír, hablar, comer, respirar...

Todos nos carcajeamos de nuevo.

- ¡Tú! ¡A rectoría!

- Pero...

- A RECTORÍA... – volvió a decir con aquella expresión escalofriante.

Y mi compañero se fue llorando. Aquella clase ya me parecía el lugar más aterrador del cosmos.

- Ahora bien... – girando un poco el cuello, Izumi-sensei respiró hondo y nos sonrió como si fuera un ángel - ¿Quién tiene la respuesta al número dos?

Miré aterrorizada mi hoja de diez ejercicios completamente en blanco. No tenía ni idea de qué rayos debía hacer. ¡No sabía nada de eso! Eran laberintos sin fin de números, paréntesis, signos, corchetes y llaves, letras raras y barritas por doquier... ¡¿Qué idioma era ese, en nombre de...?!

Por otro lado, no podría ni siquiera haber imaginado que la mujer de anteojos se regodeaba internamente porque había preparado aquellas operaciones de forma que resultaran irresolubles.

- Yo, profesora – me llegó de repente la voz de un compañero y me giré a verlo. Me resultó un tanto familiar: llevaba el cabello negro todo despeinado, camiseta blanca y jeans azules holgados. Lo más gracioso es que se sentaba en cuclillas en el banco.

Me preguntaba dónde lo había visto antes.

- ¿Usted tiene la respuesta? ¡Pero es imposible!

- Exacto, la respuesta es que es imposible hallar una respuesta. Sucede lo mismo en todos. Están específicamente creados para que nos pasemos horas y horas pensando y reprobemos. Excepto el último. La respuesta es "uno negativo".

Ya me acostumbraba a aquella brisa desoladora que soplaba en momentos como aquel, en los que nadie decía nada durante segundos.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Eh...

El chico iba a hablar pero justo sonó la campana.

- ¡De tarea...! – empezó a gritar Izumi-sensei, pero todos salimos corriendo como un huracán (en parte por miedo, en parte por flojos) y nadie se enteró de la cara que puso al ver sus planes frustrados.

Mierda. Iba a necesitar un maldito tutor de matemáticas.

Suspirando con pesadumbre decidí volver al dormitorio unos segundos. Supuestamente teníamos quince minutos de recreo, así que con los ascensores no habría problema. Necesitaba mi mapa del edificio y también quería sacar uno que otro anotador, sólo por las dudas. Las hojas que había usado en matemáticas me las había prestado amablemente una compañera.

Había demasiada gente en los corredores, haciendo diversas cosas. Algunos llevaban apuntes, otros charlaban, andaban en skate o cocinaban... Sí, cocinaban. Presumí que aquello se debía al hecho de que era el primer día de clase. Seguramente Izumi-sensei era la única loca que nos ponía a hacer algo en una situación así.

Tuve que correr un poco, porque justo las puertas del ascensor estaban cerrándose. Interpuse mi mano y pude entrar. Adentro había una sola persona, y llevaba una máscara de "el fantasma de la ópera". Es más, hasta la túnica negra.

- ¿Podría saber por qué rayos te encuentro a cada instante? – inquirí, levantando una ceja y ya algo exasperada. Exacto, era el mismo enmascarado de las otras dos veces.

- No lo sé... sólo deambulo por ahí – contestó con tono jovial.

Rodé los ojos y presioné el botón de mi piso. A continuación me crucé de brazos en el otro extremo del elevador y me calqué contra la pared. Caramelldansen empezó a sonar en el instante en que nos movimos, y eso me llevó a un estado más grande de mal humor.

Al parecer las distancias entre piso y piso eran bastante grandes. Me reí por lo bajo al imaginar a algún pobre estúpido que tuviera que tomar por alguna extraña razón las escaleras. Y aquello llamó la atención de mi compañero de ascensor.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Recién en ese entonces me di cuenta que inconscientemente lo había estado mirando y probablemente pensó que me reía de él.

- N-no... Lo... Lo siento – balbuceé abochornada – Só-Sólo pensaba... en otras cosas...

- Te pusiste colorada... – se burló de mí, señalándome con un dedo.

- Maldita sea... – murmuré, apartando la vista. Aquel era un defecto mío bastante corriente - ¿Y qué haces deambulando en vez de estar en clase? – le pregunté al enmascarado, forzando alguna conversación para que se me fuera el color del rostro.

- No tengo clase en la primera hora. ¿Quién las tiene? Eso sería de locos.

- Ni que lo digas...

- Bueno, ya, que como no tengo nada que hacer entonces me aburro y ando por ahí.

- Ya veo... ¿Y qué hay con esas máscaras y atuendos raros?

- Me aburro – repitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Yo lo miré con cara de "no fastidies", dándole a entender mi pedido de profundización de información – A veces es divertido ver las reacciones de los otros. Pero tú no te asustaste...

- Ya... bueno, tampoco es que me pilles en un buen día – nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos – Llegué a pensar que tenías algo en la cara y no querías que los demás te vieran.

Él sólo respondió con una carcajada. En ese instante, las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

- ¿Ya llegamos a mi piso?

- Pues sí... Digo, eso parece.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿A dónde ibas? Te subiste primero... – le pregunté, estupefacta, una vez afuera.

- Pues la verdad yo me subí y no presioné ningún botón, para asustar a los que se subieran – respondió de lo más campante con una sonrisa.

Una gota gorda rodó por mi cabeza.

- Te sale mejor el papel de humorista que de asesino serial.

- ¿Eso crees? – inquirió, sorprendido.

- Sí... Oye, ¿qué hay con estas puertas que no se cierran de nuevo? – dije, señalando el ascensor.

- Oh, no te preocupes... En los crossovers de locuras esto es así para que estas escenas tengan lugar.

- Ah, ya veo.

Un pequeño tin fue audible y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse.

- Hasta la próxima, chica nueva – me saludó, sacudiendo la mano.

- Adiós... – le respondí con una sonrisa.

Caminé un par de metros y de repente me detuve en seco.

- Rayos... a todo esto ni siquiera le pregunté el nombre – pensé en voz alta, con una nueva gota en la sien.

***

Giré a la derecha para meterme en el corredor donde se hallaba mi habitación, mas algo inesperado sucedió. No es que fuera algo nuevo un evento impredecible en aquella escuela, pero por lo menos a esas alturas ya lo tomaba con naturalidad. Sentí un golpe y caí sentada en el suelo.

Sobándome la zona adolorida, me levanté murmurando unas disculpas.

- No... no te preocupes – escuché que me respondía una tierna y dulce voz.

Enfoqué la vista y descubrí a una muchacha de cabello castaño claro con un vestido celeste precioso. Llevaba una enorme pila de papeles que, debido al impacto, se hallaban todos dispersos por el suelo.

- En realidad es mi culpa. Yo no iba viendo por dónde caminaba – me ayudó a ponerme en pie y me sonrió – Tú debes ser Hikaru-chan. Mi nombre es Mery y soy tu senpai responsable de este pasillo de dormitorios. Cualquier inconveniente que tengas, lo único que debes hacer es ir al primer cuarto del corredor y buscarme.

- Oh, vaya... qué útil saberlo, muchas gracias.

Después de ayudarla a recoger sus cosas, ella siguió su camino y yo el mío. Me había animado bastante charlar con ella, por lo que mi humor ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

Llegué hasta la 203, con unos misteriosos gritos de fondo, y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Y el alma se me vino a los pies. Las cosas no estaba muy diferentes a como las había... "acomodado", pero un pequeño detalle llamó inevitablemente mi atención.

El escritorio de madera con el que contábamos mi compañera y yo estaba completamente destruido, reducido a astillas. Sentí pasos y susurros detrás de mí y vi a un montón de adolescentes curiosos a las puertas de mi cuarto.

-Disculpen... ¿saben quién mierda hizo esto? – les pregunté sin dudarlo.

Todos ellos asintieron coordinadamente con la cabeza.

- La chica que duerme aquí.

- ¿Chica? Ah... debe ser mi compañera. ¿No saben cómo se llama?

La multitud retrocedió un paso, con cara de susto. Una gota se deslizó por mi cabeza.

- Ya veo... Bueno, supongo que no hay más que hacer. Con permiso... – intenté salir, pero nadie me dejó – Oigan, necesito irme, en serio – No sucedió nada – Si no se mueven de inmediato...

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- ¿Cuál es tu especie?

- ¿Dónde compraste ese vestido?

- ¿Estás soltera?

- Oye, yo la vi primero...

- ¿A qué año vas?

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- ¿De casualidad eres sagitario?

- ¡YA BASTA! - como pude me libré de todo el grupo de estudiantes curiosos y acosadores – Me llamo Hikaru, soy una princesa y llegué hoy a la escuela. Todavía me estoy ambientando así que, por favor... retrocedan – les solté, con mirada furibunda.

Lo curioso resultó ser que en menos de un parpadeo no quedaba nadie en el corredor. Salvo una pila caminante de papeles. Levanté una ceja y me acerqué caminando, sólo que aquella vez con más cautela.

- Mery-senpai... ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Ah, Hikaru-chan. Bueno, sólo un poco... hasta el final del corredor.

Dividió su carga y la acompañé hasta su cuarto-oficina.

- Por cierto... mi compañera y yo vamos a necesitar un nuevo escritorio. ¿Crees que sería posible conseguir uno?

- ¿Un escritorio nuevo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Digamos que yo llegué y estaba inutilizable – sonreí nerviosamente.

- Oh bueno, supongo que sí, no habrá problema. Por cierto, las clases de ahora se cancelaron por ser el primer día, y todos tienen libre hasta la tarde. Si quieres baja hasta la cafetería y de paso haces amigos – me informó amablemente con una sonrisa.

- Claro, muchas gracias. ¿Tú no vienes, senpai?

La muchacha miró todo el papeleo pendiente y con un suspiro apesumbrado dijo:

- No, por ahora creo que no me conviene.

- Ya veo... Bueno, podría traerte algo para tomar si quieres.

- No, no te preocupes Hikaru-chan. Tú ve y conoce la escuela. Vas a pasar todo un año aquí.

"Y qué año..." pensé para mis adentros mientras llamaba al ascensor, minutos después. Las puertas se abrieron y no pude reprimir un grito de terror.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – grité.

No era el sujeto de las máscaras, sino el tipo de pelo verde del corredor en el que me había extraviado.

- Buscaba el baño.

Me aparté de la puerta y le señalé la primera dirección que se me ocurrió.

- ¡Oh, gracias!

Y el pobre iluso salió disparado haciéndome caso ciegamente.

Ya dentro del elevador presioné el botón con una C grande y aguardé.

Tal vez conociera a alguien interesante en la cafetería.

* * *

-Perfecto, nos hemos saltado el primer día solo por unos estúpidos minutos.

-No te sulfures jefa, al menos a los de primer año solo nos dan dos horas de presentación y para casa-respondió Lee sonriéndome tiernamente-Escuché que los de segundo y tercero tienen clase por la mañana.

Suspiré agotada dejándome caer sobre uno de los asientos.

-De seguro nos han puesto en primera fila por llegar tarde y no tener más sitios ¬3¬

-No lo creo, cuando ven que falta alguien y los demás están en la fila de atrás, por lo regular suelen pasarlos hacia delante.

Al escuchar eso sonreí con malicia.

-Tienes razón Lee, se me había olvidado. Además, parece ser que han tenido que poner los nombres en la mesa que escogió cada uno y que casualidad, justo las de atrás del todo están libres.

Empecé a dar una vuelta por toda la clase mirando los nombres de mis nuevos compañeros en cada mesa hasta llegar a la última fila, no había ningún nombre escrito en ninguno de los pupitres. Al verlo amplié mi sonrisa.

-¿Que te parece chinito? XD-pregunté divertida mirando a Lee-Al parecer hay un hueco libre junto a la ventana, el lugar ideal para dejar volar la imaginación.

Miré en los escritorios y cogí el cuaderno que había en el que tenía enfrente, arranqué una hoja y puse mi nombre.

-Ya está, "Zuriñe"-dije escribiendo con la pluma que había tomado prestada en la mesa de otro compañero.

Tras eso puse el papel en aquel maravilloso y sagrado sitio que tanto quería y dejé salir un suspiro de felicidad.

Lee hizo lo mismo con el pupitre de al lado y me regresó la divertida sonrisa.

-Por cierto Zuri…

-¿Sí?

El cejotas miró curioso hacia su derecha. Había dos mesas más libres.

-¿Crees que esos asientos pertenezcan a alguien?

Posé mi vista en los pupitres a los que se refería Lee. No parecía que estuviesen ocupados.

-Mmmmm quién sabe, quizá sean de dos pobres idiotas que perdieron el ascensor como nosotros y decidieron no venir a clase.

-En ese caso no son idiotas jefa, son más listos que nosotros que vinimos aquí y ni siquiera pudimos dar clase OwO

Miré a Lee haciendo una mueca al escuchar aquello y le estiré de la mejilla.

-Como te gusta hundirme la moral ¿eh?

A causa de esto el chico no podía hablar bien.

-¿Y fi famos por ahí a vebbb el refto del insftituto?

Pestañeé unas milésimas de segundo y tras soltarle el moflete asentí.

-Está bien, vamos.

Cuando los dos salimos del salón miré por última vez aquellos pupitres y sentí un desagradable escalofrío. Algo me decía que entre mis conocidos no solo estaban Zoro y Lee en aquel centro, había alguien más…

***

El viento sopló levemente y los pasos de alguien se escucharon acercándose al instituto. La silueta de un hombre se encontraba mirando al edificio junto a la puesta de sol.¿Que como había puesta de sol a las 11 de la mañana? Ni idea, supongo que así iría el cielo en aquel mundo. El hombre sonrió radiantemente mientras alzaba uno de sus pulgares.

-Espero que mis chavales estén listos.¡Porque la llama de la juventud está a punto de encenderse!-gritó lleno de ánimo.

***

Lee y yo caminábamos sin rumbo alguno. Contemplábamos el los edificios con indiferencia. Lo cierto es que era muy parecido a un instituto normal y corriente, la única diferencia eran aquellas malditas escaleras.

-Jefa, no te pregunté,¿quién es tu compañera de habitación?

Miré a Lee frunciendo el ceño, no era muy habitual que él preguntara por ese tipo de cosas ya que normalmente se la traía floja, pero aquella pregunta me dio que pensar.

-Pues…no sé. La verdad es que todavía no la he conocido, ni siquiera sé si es de mi curso.

-Pero…se supone que te habrán dad un pequeño listado con sus datos y todo eso.

Fruncí el ceño ante aquella conversación en la que el chico ponía tanto interés.

-Pues no-luego miró al cejotas-¿Y tú?¿Quiénes son tus compañeros?

Pude notar perfectamente que al hacer esa pregunta Lee se quedó completamente helado. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y me forzó una sonrisa.

-Zuri…tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho ^^U-empezó a balbucear nervioso-Y que nunca haría nada que te disgustase.

-¿Pero…? ¬¬-le incité a seguir con una mirada asesina puesto que estaba claro que me ocultaba algo.

Éste desvió la mirada cada vez más inquieto.

-Pero como sabes…tengo más amigos. Gente a la que aprecio mucho y no me gusta dejar de lado n.ñU

-Lee…¬¬

Volví a agarrarle fuertemente de la mejilla poniendo mi rostro frente al suyo con una psicópata, casi asesina.

-¿Qué has hecho? ¬¬

-Yo…yo…U¬__¬

Mientras tanto, a unos pasos de allí…

-Haber, estamos en la zona que separa la residencia del instituto-dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba mirando el mapa.

-Hikaru, trae acá, tú no sabes leer esto-insistió su gemelo intentando arrebatárselo.

El chico lo apartó con una mano ignorando el comentario y miró a su alrededor.

-Según el mapa la residencia de estudiantes debería quedar por aquí cerca.¡No lo entiendo!

-¡Es que lo estás cogiendo al revés!-contestó Kaoru girándole el plano.

Hikaru se sonrojó levemente y el otro se cruzó de brazos.

-Llevo intentando decírtelo desde que se lo robamos a aquel tipo que andaba encorvado ¬¬

-Lo siento Kao U///U

El menor cogió el mapa y lo miró pensativo.

-Haber…estamos en la arboleda, y la residencia se encuentra dos edificios más allá-dijo señalando al frente.

-¿Estás seguro? Ò.O

-Mmmmmm…para serte sincero es la primera vez que trato de leer un mapa U¬¬

-O.O!!!………¬¬

Kaoru soltó un molesto gruñido mirando a su hermano.

-No te quejes, al menos sé cogerlo como es debido ¬¬

Hikaru se dispuso a contestarle pero al poco rato reaccionó.

-Espera un momento,¿por qué discutimos? Todo esto es culpa de que hayan situado el edificio tan lejos del instituto.

-Tienes razón aniki…-suspiró Kaoru doblando el mapa dando un suspiro.

Hikaru le sonrió levemente y lo tomó del rostro.

-No entiendo como pude tratar de descargar mi ira sobre ti. Si eres de las cosas que más quiero en el mundo.

-Hikaru~~ -///-

Estos quedaron en esa pose durante varios segundos hasta darse cuenta de que no había nadie cerca para admirar su acto de "amor de hermanos". Se separaron con gesto aburrido y suspiraron.

-Aquí no hay nadie a quién podamos atraer con nuestros actos hermano ÚoÙ

Hikaru alzó la vista y vio a dos personas cerca de dónde ellos se encontraban.

-De hecho…creo que sí hay alguien.

-¿Eh? .__.

***

-Yo…U¬___¬-dijo Lee en tono asustado-Mis compañeros…emmmm…

-¿Qué les pasa a tus compañeros? ¬¬

En eso alguien se nos acercó por la espalda con otro chico.

-Perdón, de casualidad no sabréis dónde queda la residencia de estudiantes ¿no?

-Seguid todo recto y a la primera curva girad a la derecha-respondí si apartar la vista de Lee.

-Oh, gracias-respondió el sujeto quién tapaba su rostro con el mapa mientras se dirigí al lugar indicado.

Mientras los dos avanzaban Lee se soltó de mi agarre de mejillas y miró a los dos chicos.

-¡Gemelos!-les llamó el chico haciendo que estos dos se giraran.

En aquel instante no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

Eran inconfundibles, pelo anaranjado, 1´75, ojos ámbar, delgados y para colmo rostros iguales. No cabía la menor duda. ¡Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin estaban allí!¡En el interdimensional Sekai!

Quedé paralizada durante unos instantes sin reaccionar, como cuando te cae un cubo de agua helada por sorpresa.

Estos dos sonrieron al ver a Lee.

-¡Anda, estás aquí!¡Te estábamos buscando!-dijeron al unísono acercándose a nosotros.

El mayor de los gemelos sonrió divertido y me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Cuánto tiempo fea! XP

-O.O……No…NO…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Fue tal mi grito de desesperación que medio instituto se quedó confuso al oírlo. Lee y los gemelos taparon sus oídos con una mueca.

-¡¿QUÉ HACÉIS VOSOTROS AQUÍ?!

En fin, ahora llegan las explicaciones, así que hagamos un pequeño repaso.

Ellos son Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, compañeros de mi antiguo instituto y mi antigua clase. Se trata de un par de niñatos pijos y malcriados que solo se enfrentan a la vida mediante el dinero que su familia les proporciona ya que en el planeta tierra provienen de una de las familias más ricas de todo Japón. La madre es una famosa diseñadora de moda y el padre trabaja desarrollando Software. Pese a sobresalir entre los seres del planeta tierra son humanos completamente normales, por eso no entiendo…¿cómo llegaron a aquél lugar?

-¡RESPONDEDME!¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS HACÉIS AQUÍ?!

-No te sulfures Zuri-chan, deja que te expliquemos n__nU

Bien, ahora analicémoslos uno por uno. El menor de ellos es Kaoru, lo cierto es que no me llevo mal con él. Se porta de maravilla conmigo, es amable, comprensivo, lo que se dice un amigo.

-¡HABLAD AHORA MISMO!

-¡SI DEJAS DE GRITAR LO HARÉMOS ESTÚPIDA!

Ok, a continuación analicemos al otro. Éste es Hikaru, el mayor de los dos. Es grosero, estúpido y muy impulsivo, demasiado para mi gusto. Nunca encajamos con buen pie desde que nos conocimos.

Una vez conseguí relajarme un poco los miré seriamente y los dos forzaron una sonrisa mirando a Lee lo cuál provocó que yo también lo hiciera. Todo apuntaba a que el único que tendría una explicación era él.

-Verás jefa…ellos me pidieron que les consiguiera plaza aquí n__nU

-¡¿Y POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!

-Yo que sé, pregúntales a ellos U¬¬

-Ay qué pesada que eres ¬¬ -dijo Hikaru-si estamos aquí, estamos aquí y se acabó u.ú

-¬¬

-Bueno, bueno, ¿por qué no relajamos los ánimos? ^^U- dijo Kaoru metiéndose entre Hikaru y yo nervioso.

-¿Acaso no sabíais que este es un lugar para gente rara? o.ó -dije, pero enseguida me di cuenta de mi error y me arrepentí de haber abierto la bocota.

Hikaru estalló en carcajadas.

-XD Sí, por eso fuiste la primera inscrita, ¿no? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡BUENO SI SOLO VINISTE AQUI PARA FASTIDIARME, HIKARU HITACHIIN, YA PUEDES IR DÁNDOTE LA VUELTA!

Lee y Kaoru habían tomado una prudente distancia y simplemente observaban.

-O_OU

-O_OU

-¿Pues sabes qué? ¡No vine para fastidiarte!-me gritó a la cara seriamente el pelirrojo de mis sueños...

...

No, alto

...

Un momento

...

¡¿CÓMO QUE EL PELIRROJO DE MIS SUEÑOS?! ¡¿DE DÓNDE MIERDA SALIÓ ESO?! ¡¿EN QUE RAYOS ESTABA PENSANDO?!

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces para qué? ¬¬- pregunté cruzándome de brazos, disimulando que mentalmente me arrancaba todos los pelos de la cabeza.

- Bueno, es que... ¬/////¬

Mientras tanto, Lee y Kaoru habían sacado un sillón y palomitas de algún misterioso lugar y observaban todo detenidamente.

-¿Y bien?, estoy esperando ¬¬

-Pues qué quieres que te diga... Yo sólo... necesitaba verte u////ú

-O_O Que quéeeeeee??? O///O

-Sí... necesitaba verte. Sino no tenía a nadie a quien fastidiar y me aburría ^w^

...Uno

...Dos

No me contuve más y le volé la cabeza de un golpe. Cuando éste se incorporó me miró molesto.

-¡¿PERO QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREÉS?! ÒoÓ-gritó.

Me acerqué con paso firme y me planté delante aprovechando mi temporal ventaja de estatura.

-Voy a sacarte de este instituto por las cloacas...-nubes y rayos se formaron a mi espalda.

Mas no contaba con lo que sucedió luego.

Al parecer Hikaru quiso hacerme caer con un movimiento de pierna, pero yo justo había empezado a caminar por lo que me golpeó de tal forma que caí justo sobre él, con una mano sobre cada hombro.

-O///////////O

-O////////////O

-Ehm.... yo...

En eso, una luz potente me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Y ésta va para el álbum!!! XD-dijo Kaoru sacando la foto recién tomada de la cámara.

Miré durante unos segundos al menor de los gemelos y aparté de mi lado a Hikaru bruscamente de un manotazo.

-Kaoru, tira esa foto ¬¬-dije en tono molesto.

-¿Pero que dices?¿Un recuerdo tan lindo?  
Varios nubarrones volvieron a cubrir el cielo, esta vez acompañados y mi mirada volvió a la de la asesina.

-He dicho que te deshagas de esa puta foto-repetí con voz satánica.

El pelirrojo forzó una sonrisa y rápidamente se la metió a la boca.

-Trágatela ¬¬-ordené seriamente.

Este obedeció y engulló la foto, tras eso hizo una mueca.

-Dios…que asco.

Me giré avanzando hacia delante y los 3 chicos me miraron confusos.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡A mi habitación!-respondí furiosa.

***

Nada más llegar allí me senté en mi mesa frente al escritorio cruzada de brazos.

-¿Quién se ha creído que es el niñato este? ¬.¬

Me puse a recordar todas las situaciones vividas los 4 juntos cuando estábamos en la tierra, Lee, los gemelos y yo, como estudiantes normales. También me vinieron a la mente las burradas de Hikaru, todas aquellas discusiones que habíamos tenido desde que llegué a su instituto para niños pijos, los insultos, las humillaciones y…

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ¡¿PORQUÉ HA TENIDO QUE VENIR A JODERME AQUÍ TAMBIÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN?!-grité como una loca golpeando el escritorio.

En aquel instante me vino a la mente el momento en que tropecé cayendo sobre él y no pude evitarlo.

-!!!

Fuera de la habitación…

!!!

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó un alumno que pasaba cerca de allí asustado.

De repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente y salí yo apretando mis dientes fuertemente molesta.

-¡ME VOY A LA CAFETERÍA!¡NECESITO TOMAR ALGO!-grité furiosa mientras me dirigía hacia el ascensor, el cuál estaba sorprendentemente abierto.

Al entrar en la cabina los demás me miraron asustados y salieron corriendo de allí dejándome completamente sola en el elevador salvo una persona que había conocido anteriormente.

-Maravillante,¿qué haces aquí? ¬¬

Este se quitó la máscara.

-Creí que estando en el ascensor podría asustar a quien entrase, pero ya veo que tu los espantas mucho mas que yo O.O

-Sí, claro ¬¬-respondí en tono sarcástico-¿Podemos bajar ya por favor?

-Claro n__n-respondió con una simpática sonrisa pulsando el botón del ascensor.

Mientras tanto, los estudiantes de mi piso se acercaron a mi habitación asustados. Salí tan enojada de allí que hasta me olvidé de cerrar la puerta. Uno de los estudiantes asomó la cabeza y susurró asustado.

-Se ha cargado el escritorio de madera O-OU


End file.
